


【HP AU】白茫茫一片真干净

by Guinevere960717



Series: 各种单篇AU [10]
Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-04
Updated: 2020-10-04
Packaged: 2021-03-07 21:08:14
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,963
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26814136
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Guinevere960717/pseuds/Guinevere960717
Series: 各种单篇AU [10]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1955602





	【HP AU】白茫茫一片真干净

权顺荣今年27岁，刚刚被擢升为队长的他遇到了劲敌。

权顺荣不是成绩优异的类型，两次巫测成绩只能称作平庸。但是体育赛事中的胜利和光荣弥补了考场上的遗憾——他是格兰芬多的天才找球手，被誉为“魁地奇场上的老虎”。他选择傲罗这份工作他人会说是偶然，但是他自己知道这是必然，因为他暗恋现任傲罗首席很久了。

第一次见到对方也是在魁地奇场上。

当时欧洲的校队精英们在霍格沃茨开展友谊赛，恰逢有黑巫师团体蠢蠢欲动。为了保护外国来访的师生和英国魔法部的声誉，傲罗们隐匿在观众席中侦测黑魔法信号伺机行动。唯一不曾隐藏自己的就是这位年纪轻轻却大名鼎鼎的傲罗首席——他堂堂正正地站在校长旁边，漫天大雪里一身标志性的黑色风衣就是对坏分子们最强有力的震慑。即使是权顺荣这样对傲罗事业毫无关心的人，也对他的战绩零星有所耳闻——什么刚成为傲罗就一对三击败了强有力的黑巫师贩毒团伙、什么孤身深入虎穴解救被拐卖的妇女儿童；除了这些老派英雄故事，他的社交技能也颇为人称道：据说他是旧贵族出身，教养和礼仪都出色，不费吹灰之力就赢得了议会中老顽固们的支持，且和各国傲罗部门甚至是麻瓜的警察部队都有着良好的关系。权顺荣最开始听说这些时心里虽然暗叹一声厉害，但表面上总是展现出不屑来，还说“出色的傲罗代代都有，天才找球手几十年也没有一个”。其实他只是嫉妒女孩子们提起那位傲罗时崇拜和爱慕的眼神，如果不是这个家伙的存在，自己就是毫无争议的男神了。

当时权顺荣正和布斯巴顿的找球手缠斗，两个人的飞天扫帚咬得很紧。他为霍格沃茨赢得的分数已经足够，现在就是捉住金色飞贼夺取最后胜利的关头。正在他打算使出一个朗斯基假动作急速俯冲的时候，他的耳畔一阵轰鸣，意识到球场中间有什么东西爆炸了。雪片混着泥土和草叶的碎片裹挟着热浪从背后冲来。观众席上混乱不已，校长用上了“声如洪钟”也不能让大家镇静下来。隐身已久的傲罗们纷纷跳下台阶、挥起魔杖拉起保护网。就在这时，金色飞贼与白雪同色的翅膀扑闪过他的眼前。权顺荣此刻心里只有胜利，无论这场比赛是否作数，金色飞贼都要躺进他的手心才行。他夹紧扫帚就跟着那金色的闪光直冲过去。待他抬起头探出手臂将那调皮的小球擒入手心时，他意识到自己已经冲到了主席台上，握紧的拳头就停在那位傲罗首席的嘴唇前方。他慌张地收回手，对上对方的眼睛。雪片在他们之间缓慢地落下来。比起他的尴尬堂皇，对方在雪雾的对岸勾起嘴角微笑，摘下龙皮手套叠放在桌上，缓慢地为他独自鼓掌。他永远也忘不了对方幽深得像月光下树林的黑眼睛，也忘不了他在一片茫茫白雪烟尘升腾中微笑着为他祝贺的从容姿态。他在那一刻觉得所有的传说都黯然失色，唯有那雪地上的黑大衣永远鲜明。

他成为傲罗的道路堪称坎坷泥泞，但他的负重前行确实换得了满意的结果。

比起一般毕业生成为傲罗就已经心满意足，权顺荣有者更大也因此不得不隐藏的野心。他要成为新的傲罗首席。他要击败那个黑色眼睛黑色风衣下的传说，这样对方就永远不能忘记他。他的笔试成绩不算出色，只是勉强擦线通过，可是在决斗考试中他却一战成名。别人会将他的胜利归因于魁地奇生涯带来的敏捷，可是只有他自己明白，让他躲过那些招招致命的魔咒再准确还击的，是强烈的好胜心和隐藏在好胜心之下的朦胧爱情，以及因此而生的无所畏惧。最终他成功成为傲罗，在同届中相当著名的那一种。正式入职后他将自己球场上的称号延续到了战场，从“魁地奇场上的老虎”变成了英勇的“决斗老虎”，他带领的傲罗队伍也因此被成为“老虎队”。

可是最近的几次交手让权老虎心烦闷不已，几乎想要啃咬自己的爪子。

说实话，他接下这个案件时吃了一惊，因为一个黑巫师帮派即将浮出水面，贩售成瘾性魔药、杀人藏尸等关键词屡次出现在案件报告中。他没想到以自己的级别能够处理如此复杂的案情。其他傲罗高层也相当反对把这样危险的重案丢给一个初出茅庐的小子，但是那位傲罗首席一再坚持，好的傲罗是大案历练出来的，他手下的队长如果完不成这样的案子也不必再做队长了。权顺荣明知这些话语代表信任和期待，可是好胜心又不是时候地冒了出来——总有一天我要击败你，让你倒在我的杖尖下俯首称臣。

权顺荣殚精竭虑，冒着漫天白雪寻访伦敦的角角落落，汽车溅起的泥水打湿了大衣。他整夜整夜地蜷缩在办公室冰冷的小隔间里整理案情、拼凑线索，连梦话都是再叨叨嫌疑人可能的行动轨迹。最后他终于抓到了一条关键，推理出了嫌疑人的藏匿地点，准备实施抓捕。

第一次抓捕以失败告终。他们在几个可能的地点中都埋伏了傲罗，但是狡猾的嫌疑人们利用大雪制造了幻像来迷惑傲罗们。雪片在昏迷咒下缓慢崩落的瞬间，权顺荣意识到对方远比他想象得高明。他懊丧地收队，回到办公室学着那位首席的样子给自己点了根烟，吸了半口就呛得剧烈咳嗽起来，还险些点燃了一沓旧卷宗。他放弃了借烟消愁的打算，很不明白这到底有什么好抽的。

幻像的出现虽然恼人，但也给权顺荣提供了新的思路。调查显示，这个帮派的一把手不过是傀儡，真正从事犯罪活动的是两位二把手。两个人一个负责消灭证据、一个负责完成交易，看似配合默契实则暗流涌动，都在想着一举干掉对方赢得整个帮派。权顺荣曾经在作战会议上提出是否要利用他们之间的矛盾，派遣卧底或者安插线人。可那位傲罗首席闭着眼睛抱着手臂一票否决了他的提议。他恨不得掏出魔杖对着他的脑门发射“吃鼻涕虫”，可是对方张开眼睛从容不迫的地与他对视，他随即意识到自己天真的想法确实漏洞重重，只消几瓶吐真剂下毒或一句“速速现形”就足以暴露大部分傲罗。

负责消灭证据的二把手是位彪形大汉，擅长强烈的大范围攻击性魔法。负责完成交易的二把手则高明得多，变形术一流，因此屡次逃脱法网。权顺荣猜测最近的交易一定非常重要，否则对手不会顶风作案、甚至连这位变形师都亲自上阵了。他对一味使用蛮力的风格不屑一顾，一方面是因为他觉得这样目标太大、太容易留下标志被识别，另一方面是因为他对麻瓜世界的动向也十分关注，知道麻瓜们发明的重型火炮威力远胜最强的毁灭性魔咒。现在他突然产生了挑战的兴趣，非常想来会会这位以聪慧和机巧屡次逃脱追捕、赢得如今地位的黑帮头子。

第二次抓捕他产生了一点疑惑。所谓“犹豫就会败北”不过如是。他冒着割脸的北风和雪片，骑着扫帚撵上了这位二把手，可是在对方回头发射魔咒的一瞬间，他对上了对方的眼睛，迟疑了。太像了。如果只看眼睛，他几乎就能说那根本就是那位傲罗首席。在这一刻好奇心战胜了理智，他发射出来的不是“昏昏倒地”而是“速速现形”。在光芒喷射出杖尖的一瞬间他就后悔了，同时听到了对方轻轻的冷笑。对方几乎是挑衅般地转过身将自己的胸膛对准了那个魔咒，并且摘下了面罩。权顺荣失望地发现除了眼睛的颜色，对方没有一点和自己想要打败的傲罗一样，那个强力现形咒也没给对方带来任何变化。他挥手挡住一个伤害性魔咒的时间里对方幻影移形了，临走时还不忘喊话“什么老虎，我看是老鼠”。权顺荣气急败坏，但是降落地面时看到手下抓到了一些小鱼小虾还有一个黑帮中层，安慰自己这次也不是一无所获，一鸟在手胜过双鸟在林，有了俘虏就有了挖掘线索的空间。

审讯的过程中他对那位二把手更好奇了。此次抓到的都是这位黑帮传奇的部下，可惜除了这条信息他们什么也没能从这些人嘴里挖出来。吐真剂、摄神取念轮番上阵，他惊讶地发现这些人的记忆都被封锁了，能吐出的话也只是一些不明意味的喃喃自语。他很希望那位傲罗首席就在身边，因为他是摄神取念的高手，即使是这种级别的封锁咒语也不是没有可能解开。但是他绝不肯就此低头，因此放弃了上报求援。与此同时他对那位二把手也产生了深深的惺惺相惜之情，因为对方施放的魔法实在是太精准、太微妙了，魔法在他手中就像是雕塑家的陶泥，稍加揉搓就成为栩栩如生的姿态。他真的很想会会这位出色的变形师和魔咒发明者，甚至是和他单独决斗一分高低。他虽然承认自己的魔咒技术不如对方，可是在敏捷上他从来没输给过谁。再强大的巫师也有因为长时间决斗而倦怠分神的时刻，而找球手生涯赋予权顺荣的就是长久的专注和永远更快一筹的速度。他相信自己无坚不摧。

很快权顺荣遭遇了职业生涯中最大的滑铁卢，并且付出了生命的代价。

那天依旧白雪茫茫，权顺荣和队友们都冻得几乎僵硬。他们在一个旧仓库埋伏了将近一天，终于在日暮时分等来了对手。权顺荣缩在角落，远远注视着那个高挑瘦削的身影踏雪而来，突然想起了多年前他第一次遇到那位傲罗首席的场景。他通红的脸上不自觉地泛起微笑，又握紧了手中的魔杖。高傲又美丽的黑眼睛，总有一天我要让你为了我垂下睫毛。今天亲临现场的不仅是变形师，那位高壮的二把手也来了。两个人皮笑肉不笑地交谈，权顺荣心里想着今天就是收网的日子。

交易成瘾性魔药时两位领导者发生了口角。他们都掏出了魔杖，空气紧张得连雪花都凝滞在了半空。权顺荣一声令下，几十道魔咒齐齐对准了黑巫师们。成功。大成功。

权顺荣得意地清点着人数，发现落入法网的人数不少，足以让他的“老虎队”在今年的业绩报告上写下浓墨重彩的一笔。这时他终于能同样从容地满足一下自己的好奇心，因此靠近了被几个人牢牢铐紧的变形师。

对上他眼睛的一瞬间权顺荣的心脏凉了。他知道对方又逃脱了，现在很可能就潜伏在不远处伺机夺回货物。随后他听到自己的右臂咔嚓一声，冰凉的魔杖尖对准了他的太阳穴。

“杀了他。”权顺荣被那人紧紧箍在怀里，对着惊愕的部下们摆出口型。傲罗们都举起了魔杖，但是没人敢轻举妄动。

“你跑不了了。”权顺荣觉得对方了解自己的程度实在是过头了，轻而易举把自己的利手掰到脱臼。

“不要紧。”他感受到对方的气息打在他的脖颈上，“有你给我陪葬。小老鼠。”

士可杀不可辱，权顺荣觉得自己的怒火升腾起来。

“杀了他！”权顺荣声嘶力竭地喊着。

权顺荣看到已经有人将魔杖对准了他们两人。那人的杖尖几乎要扎进自己的皮肤了。他很不是时候地意识到对方身上有与自己暗恋多年的人相似的、温暖的木香，现在也像那天一样白雪纷纷。

权顺荣闭上了眼睛。他感受到对方杖尖迸发出来的热力。他没有太多恐惧，只是纯粹遗憾。他相信自己的抚恤金能让父母过得很好，孝顺的姐姐也能保证双亲安度晚年。只是他自己。他从十七岁爱到二十七岁的人，他甚至来不及和他告别，下次见面自已就经是盖着魔法部旗帜的尸体了。

雪越下越大。权顺荣劝慰自己，死在这样的天气里非常好，因为大雪会掩盖一切，连同他从未告白的爱意，连同他无声无息消失的生命一起，一切都干干净净，如同从未来过。

“全圆佑。我爱你。”权顺荣喃喃地说。

“真的？”背后有人轻轻发笑，即使是隔着大衣他也能感受到那愉快的振动。咔嚓一声，自己的手臂被托了回去。

他一转头，在漫天白雪里对上了那双熟悉的眼睛。对方已经笑得几乎要摔倒在雪地里了。

“全圆佑，你他妈敢耍我！”


End file.
